bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Masquerade Ball
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = Masquerade Ball |English (Translated) = The Man Who Summoned A Storm |Japanese (Katakana) = 嵐を呼ぶ男 |Japanese (Romanized) = Arashi wo yobuo toko |Opening (Japanese) = Number One Battle Brawlers |Ending (Japanese) = Air Drive |Opening (English) = Bakugan |Ending (English) = Bakugan (instrumental) |Season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |Episode (season) = 002 (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) |Episode (series) = 002 (Battle Brawlers) |Episode (lifetime) = 002 (Bakugan) |Japanese = April 12, 2007 |International = February 24, 2008 |Previous = BAKUGAN THE BATTLE BEGINS |Next = A Feud Between Friends }} is the second episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It first aired in the United States on February 24, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Content Summary Plot A very gifted and infamous Bakugan player, known as Masquerade, has been taking Bakugan from kids all over the world, including Runo (who blames Dan for her loss) using only his Reaper. When Dan hears about this from his friends on the web, he decides to put a stop to it and challenges Masquerade to a battle. The two meet up, and the fight is on! But Masquerade has a secret called the Doom Card, which sends it's opponent's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Masquerade leaves Dan behind after the brawl is over. In doing so, Dan understands the realization that his Dragonoid and his other Bakugan could have been sent to the Doom Dimension. Major events *A masked brawler named Masquerade shows up and begins defeating kids' Bakugan and sending them to the Doom Dimension after rising to the #1 ranking in the world. *Dan battles Shuji again and wins. *Dan battles Masquerade for the first time and loses. *Masquerade sends two of Dan's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension but chooses to spare Drago. Featured Brawls Battle at the Playground *'Runo' VS Masquerade This entire brawl happens off-screen. The only things we know for sure about it are that: *Masquerade wins, and Runo loses. *Masquerade used his Darkus Reaper in the brawl. *Runo loses a Haos Terrorclaw to the Doom Dimension in this brawl. *Later in episode 5, when Runo mentions the Bakugan she lost, a Haos Falconeer and Robotallion are seen along with Terrorclaw and Juggernoid, implying she lost them in this brawl too. Battle Under Railroad Bridge *'Dan' VS Shuji Most of this brawl also happens off-screen. We know that Dan defeats a Ventus Robotallion and Ventus Gargonoid of Shuji's. And that Shuji beats at least one of Dan's Bakugan this brawl. Round 4 *'Dan's Victories:' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 600 *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 200 On the battlefield are Dan's Pyrus Serpenoid (320 Gs) and 2 Gate Cards whose owner(s) are unknown at the time. Dan throws out Drago onto an empty Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Dan activates Fire Wall. Shuji throws out Ventus Falconeer against Pyrus Serpenoid. (Power: 300 Gs) Shuji activates Jump Over to move over to Drago's card and then activates Correlation between Ventus and Pyrus. (Falconeer: 400 Gs) Mysteriously, Drago gains the upper-hand possibly due to Fire Wall. But even with its effect active, Drago would still be 10 Gs short of victory. Drago would have needed to boost the power of Fire Wall in some way for this victory, but it is unrevealed how this is done. Nevertheless, Falconeer gets wiped out by Drago's squeezing firewall attack. Dan's Victories: 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP gained: 200 Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's Victories:' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 800 *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 200 The winner is Dan Kuso. Second Battle Under Railroad Bridge *'Dan' VS Masquerade Dan and Masquerade both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Masquerade's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 Dan and Masquerade both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Masquerade sets a Doom Card onto the field. Dan throws out Pyrus Serpenoid onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Reaper against Serpenoid. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +300 Gs). (Serpenoid: 620 Gs - Reaper: 370 Gs) Masquerade counters by activating Dimension Four, which cancels the opponent's, Gate Card. (Reaper: 370 Gs - Serpenoid: 320 Gs). Serpenoid gets wiped out by Reaper's scythe attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Reaper returns to Masquerade in ball form. Dan's first Gate Card vanishes. Masquerade's Victories: 1/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP gained: 300 Masquerade wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Masquerade's Victories: '''1/3 ~ '''Masquerade's HSP:' 300 Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus onto Masquerade's first Gate Card. (Power: 280 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Reaper against Saurus. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan activates Saurus Glow on Saurus, increasing his Power Level by 50 Gs. (Reaper: 370 Gs - Saurus: 330 Gs) Masquerade activates Double Dimension, nullifying the opponent's Ability Card. Saurus gets wiped out by Reaper's scythe attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Reaper returns to Masquerade in ball form. Dan's second Gate Card vanishes. Masquerade's Victories: 2/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP gained: 200 Masquerade wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 *'Dan's HSP:' 0 *'Masquerade's Victories:' 2/3 *'Masquerade's HSP:' 500 Dan sets his second Gate Card in front of Masquerade. Dan throws out Pyrus Drago onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Reaper against Drago. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Character) (Fire Storm in the dub). (Drago: 680 Gs - Reaper: 370 Gs) Drago activates Boosted Ultima '('Ultimate Boost in the dub)' '''on himself. (Drago: 1080 Gs (screen statics out at 950 Gs) - Reaper: 170 Gs). Before Reaper can get wiped out, the battlefield is destroyed due to Drago's sudden power boost. Conclusion '''The battlefield is destroyed and the battle ends in a TIE.' Trivia *This episode marks the first time a character activates a Double Ability, even before the term was introduced, in this case, Shuji. The second time is Invasion of the Vestals, where the term is presented. Animation Trivia *During Masquerade and Dan's battle, after Saurus is sent to the Doom Dimension, there appears to be another Gate Card set on the field, when neither player had set another Gate Card. **It's possible that it could be due to an animation error, as Dan later sends out another Gate Card so that Drago and Reaper could fight on it. Cultural References English dub changes *In the American version, Falconeer responds to Drago's question on why they are fighting. However, in the Japanese version, Falconeer says nothing. *The Gate Card that Reaper and Drago were fighting on was Drago's Character Card in the Japanese version. However, in the American version, Drago and Reaper fought on the Fire Storm Gate Card. Titles in other languages Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. The time they appear is the time from the English dub. Humans Bakugan Gallery Opening Episode Battle Brawlers - 02 - Japanese.png|Japanese title card Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.58.24 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.55.29 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.54.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.51.26 PM 1.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.50.15 PM.JPG Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Masquerade Ball Ep. 2 Ending Preview Links References External Links de:Der Maskenball pl:Dorwać Maskarada Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes